


Snowed In

by bugisgay



Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan has white hair, Ethan is goth, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay
Summary: While the snow falls, Mark and Ethan share a hot chocolate and talk about their days.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long, but the second part of this saga has been completed!

Ethan shivers softly, pulling his black sweater sleeves over his palms and adjusting his hot chocolate as he curls up on the little sitting area attached to his closed window. He knows he should probably move if he wants to be more warm, but he would rather be cold and get a good view than be warm and not see the beautiful flurries of heavy snowfall.

He pulls his legs up to his chest, pulling his sweater down to his ankles, and he takes a sip of his drink with a little bit of the whip cream getting on his nose, though he doesn’t notice it at first.

The goth’s attention drifts from counting the snowflakes on the window over to the handsome man walking up to him with his own mug of hot chocolate dressed in a puppy mug that was made to look like his boyfriend’s dog, Chica.

A small smile dresses Ethan’s lips as Mark kneels next to him, and he gently starts to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You were really engrossed in the snow,” The older man responds in a teasing tone, taking a sip of his drink and flinching a little at the heat. “Ah,  _ shit _ , that’s hot!”

The goth giggles softly at the sight, and he gently kisses his boyfriend’s head getting a little whipped cream in the other man’s hair. He notices and gently wipes it off, it disappearing on his fingers.

“You’re stupid,” The younger man teases earning a soft laugh from his boyfriend.

“No,  _ you’re _ stupid,” His boyfriend responds, grinning from ear to ear. He dips his finger into the whipped cream, and he brushes it onto Ethan’s nose before chiming, “I’m not the big dumb idiot with whipped cream on my nose!”

Ethan dips his finger into his melted whipped cream, and he draws a swirly mustache onto his boyfriend’s upper lip, though it doesn’t show up very well from the other man’s already existing facial hair.

“Now you have a big dumb mustache,” He teases, wiping the whipped cream off of his nose with the back of his hand.

“Oh no!” Mark responds, feigning horror and resting the back of his hand on his forehead, leaning his head back a little, though he can’t stop grinning. “I have a big dumb mustache and look like the Monopoly man! Fuck!” They snicker together, and the taller man licks the whipped cream off his moustache.

“How was work?” The goth inquires softly, sipping his drink and carefully licking his lips.

“It was alright,” His boyfriend responds with a small smile, gently brushing his lengthy hair out of his face and behind his ear. “It was definitely a lot of work since the deck was about 500 acres wide for this gigantic fuckin’ house, but,” He lets out a pleased hum and takes a sip of his hot chocolate, “it was definitely worth it.”

A small frown forms on the smaller man’s lips. “How long were you guys outside in the cold?”

“We took breaks,” The other man responds with a reassuring smile. “We weren’t outside longer than two hours at a time.”

An unsure noise escapes Ethan’s lips. “Alright… If you say so, Bug.” He lets out a small sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. “Are you hungry? I can make us dinner if you want?”

Mark’s smile grows, and his eyes fill with love and adoration. “Thank you, yes, please.” Ethan returns the smile, love flickering in his eyes, and he scoots downward on the ledge to climb off of it and not get in his boyfriend’s way.

As they walk into the kitchen, the goth carefully rests his mug of hot chocolate onto the marble counter next to their microwave, and he walks over to their fridge, opening the door and searching for something for them both to eat.

“What are you feeling today, Bug?” He inquires softly, glancing back at his boyfriend and shutting the fridge door to save electricity.

The other man hums softly, sipping his drink, and he gently licks his lips. “I'm not sure. Maybe we could try out that new chicken recipe we found the other day while making a shopping list?”

The goth nods, grinning, and he pulls his phone out of the waistband of his shorts with tights underneath. “Right! What was that recipe name again?” He awakens his screen, then glances up at his boyfriend who seems to be thinking with a furrowed brow.

“Something about a ‘holiday chicken recipe’,” He responds using air quotes for what he thinks the name is. Ethan nods again and holds his home button to wake up his Siri.

As the chime rings in his ears, he leans close to the bottom of his phone, holding it up to his mouth. “Holiday chicken recipe,” He says into his phone fimly, then pulling back when he's finished.

_ “Here is what I have found on that topic,” _ Siri says, giving many articles about different recipes for basically the same thing.

“Fuck,” The goth whispers as he scrolls through all of them, “Mark, there's so many…” He glances up at his love with worried eyes. “How are we going to find it?”

“We'll find it!” Mark responds with a warm smile offering his boyfriend’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Ethan melts into the touch, and he lets out a small sigh as the taller man continues on with, “There might be a lot of them, but we have all night to find the right recipe.” He laughs a little, pulling his hand away. “Hell, we might even find a  _ better _ recipe!” He gently cups his boyfriend's chin with soft eyes, and he finishes in a soft voice, “Don't worry about it, okay?”

With a shaky breath outward, the goth’s lips pull into a small smile, and he nods gently wrapping his fingers around Mark’s wrist. “Alright, Bug. Thank you.”

They pull apart, and Ethan continues to look through the holiday recipes making a mental checklist of which ones seem familiar and which ones don't.

He clicks on “Holiday Chicken Salad”, and his eyebrows fly up when there is only one step. “Oh, fuck, hey, I think I found it!”

“Let me see,” Mark says, walking over to Ethan’s side and peering over his shoulder to look at the younger man’s phone. “Oh, fuck, that is it. That took, what, five minutes?” They share a look, and a small smile spreads over their lips almost in unison.

“Yeah,” The goth responds with a soft giggle. He turns back to his phone, then starts to gather ingredients, sitting them on the table.

The rustling of packaged bags catches a special one’s interest, and Chica comes barreling into the kitchen, tail and butt wagging back and forth as she tries to reach up on the table.

“Chica,  _ no _ ,” Mark says firmly. She stops immediately and sits, though her focus stays trained on those bags thinking they are treats for her.

The goth gently rubs the dog’s head with a small smile and returns to gathering ingredients. “It's funny, she was completely passed out in the bedroom on her doggy bed, and she has been there for a couple hours, but the  _ moment _ she thinks food is involved, it's like she wasn't asleep at all.” His boyfriend laughs softly, and Ethan gently sets their mason jar of raw chicken breasts on the stove with a soft  _ thump _ of the glass against the stove.

As they prepare the meat to be cooked, Ethan is fairly quiet-- almost reserved. He isn’t saying much outside of soft grumbling about how he should have defrosted the chicken more in the microwave.

His grip on the knife is tight as he cuts the chicken into thick slivers, and he glances over to look at his boyfriend, pausing the cutting for a moment.

A small grin forms on his lips when he sees a longing look in Mark’s eyes, and he glances down at the knife, then back up at the other man. “Kitchen knives too?” He teases earning a flush from his boyfriend.

Mark looks away from him, setting down his drink, and crosses his arms over his chest, not saying anything.

As the goth slides the chicken into the oven at 450 degrees, he shuts the oven door and stands up fully, leaning against it a little and gazing up at his boyfriend with a soft smile despite their eyes not meeting.

“We should put the other stuff away while the chicken is cooking,” Ethan says softly, tilting his head a little and analyzing his boyfriend’s features as they shift slightly out of thought.

“Yeah,” The other man responds just as soft, unfolding his arms and turning to their kitchen table where their needed ingredients rests. As his eyes flicker over them, he lets out a soft and thoughtful sigh. “Well, actually, I think we only need to put the mayo up. Everything else should be fine while the chicken is baking.” With a curt nod, the goth opens the fridge door and puts the mayo back in.

“What do you want to do for an hour?” The goth inquires, grabbing his hot chocolate and taking a sip; He flinches a little when he realizes it is now lukewarm.

Amusement flickers in Mark’s eyes for a moment, and he returns to crossing his arms, now leaning against the kitchen table, them separated by the marble counter in the middle of the kitchen. “I don't know,” He responds, amusement clear in his tone. “We could talk about how  _ your _ day went if you want?”

Ethan shifts a little on his feet, his grip on his mug tightening a little bit, and his gaze shifts down to the floor. “Uh, nothing important happened,” He mumbles, walking over to the sink and dumping the cold chocolate drink into the sink and carefully rinsing it out of the mug. “Just, you know… Worked.”

“What game did you play for your stream this morning?” The other man inquires, walking up to the goth’s peripheral.

“Among Us,” The goth responds quietly, setting the mug on the left side of the sink. He gently grips onto the edge of the sink, and he stares blankly down at the plug.

There is a small lull of silence, and a tightness forms in Ethan’s chest as he thinks of his stream. He had tried to forget about it with hot chocolate and curling up against the window while he awaited for his love to come home, but everything has come rushing back to him.

Arms wrap around his middle, and he flinches a little as he is jerked out of his thoughts. He relaxes when he remembers where he is, and he gently rests a hand onto his love’s arms.

“Did something bad happen on your stream?” Mark inquires softly into the younger man’s ear.

With hesitation, the goth nods his head and grips tightly onto Mark’s black sweater sleeve, brushing his thumb over the soft cotton. “I… Got some… Threats sent in a paid message.”

He feels his love stiffen behind him, and he pulls away, forcing the goth to turn around. There is a fire in his eyes, though his features are eerily calm. “What  _ kind _ of threats?”

With a nervous laugh, Ethan looks down and cups his hands in front of himself. “I… Don't want to repeat them.” He glances back up at Mark, and he rushes out, “But it's fine!” He holds his hands out in front of him in a reassuring manner. “The… Person got mass reported by my supporters, so it doesn't matter, right?”

The taller man shakes his head slowly, the fire burning brighter, but also mixing with dread and sorrow. “But it  _ does _ matter,” He tries gently squeezing both of the goth’s shoulders, a pleading look on his features. “If you need to talk about it, or a distraction, I'm here for you. Okay?”

Ethan nods dully, his throat starting to close up, and his eyes begin to burn a little bit. His drops his head down and allows his love to engulf him into a tight hug.

“Let's go snuggle on the couch and watch a movie while the chicken cooks, okay?” Mark gently presses a kiss onto Ethan’s white hair, and the younger man lets out a small, shaky sigh gripping gently onto the sides of his love’s sweater.

“Yes please.”

The goth turns to Chica, who is watching them now curiously. “Chica, go lie down!” He chimes at her, pointing into the living room. Her tail starts to wag at the mention of her name, but she continues to stand there staring blankly at her dads.

“Chica,” Mark tries in a cheerful tone earning her attention and pointing to the living room, “go lie down!”

She rushes into the living room, tail and butt wagging, and the boys follow her in there after sharing a knowing glance between them.

As they relax on the couch, Ethan leaning on Mark’s front from behind, and his love’s legs are wrapped around him loosely with one arm draped around the goth, and the other hand favoring his hot chocolate, the goth lets out a pleased sigh and rolls his head over to the left to listen to his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

“Your heart’s beating a little fast,” He teases, pulling his feet closer to himself with bent knees. “Do I make you nervous, Bug?”

A soft snort escapes his boyfriend’s throat, and he gently rubs his hand over Ethan’s sweater in a comforting manner. “No,” He teases back. “You make me feel nothing, Ethan.”

With a soft coo, the goth cranes his head upward to look at his love with soft eyes, and a teasing grin. “You didn’t say that last night,” He coos enjoying the soft flush that forms on Mark’s cheeks. “That’s what I thought, Bug.” He gently pats his love’s cheek, then fully turns back around and relaxes against Mark’s chest.

They lie there in silence for a moment. Many thoughts are rushing through the goth’s head, but he doesn't voice any of them to fully enjoy the silence.

His eyes flutter shut, and his breathing evens out as he slowly starts to drift off, but a gentle tapping on his chest brings him out of it.

“Did you set an alarm for when the chicken is done cooking?” His love inquires, his other arm wrapping around Ethan, his empty mug of hot chocolate resting on the coffee table.

“I don't remember,” The goth says quietly, digging his phone out of his waistband and unlocking it. “Fuck, no, I didn't.” He quickly sets a timer for an hour, then locks his phone resting it on his stomach.

The goth relaxes against Mark’s chest again, and he gently intertwines their fingers together with a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Aren't you glad that we moved in together?” He inquires, though there is a hint of teasing in his tone. “Now you're stuck dealing with me 24/7, and I can raid the fridge without feeling guilty.” A soft chuckle escapes his love’s throat, and he gently squeezes the goth’s hand. 

“I never minded that in the first place,” He responds softly, kissing his boyfriend's head. “What's mine is yours, and I don't mind sharing with you.”

A pleased hum escapes Ethan’s lips, and he gently kisses the back of Mark’s hand, a small grin forming on his lips. “I'm happy to share with you too.”

The hour passes by quickly, and the goth is a little startled when his timer goes off. His eyes shoot open, and he sits up a little causing his phone to slide down his stomach.

“Oh, God,” He whispers, picking his phone up and ending the timer, “okay, chicken’s done.”

He turns his head, his hand pulling away from his love’s, and he can't stop the stupid smile forming on his lips when he notices that Mark has fallen asleep on the couch, his head tilted back all the way and resting on the arm.

The goth takes a moment to admire his boyfriend's sleeping form, but he snaps out of it after a few moments when he realizes there is chicken in the oven.

“Mark,” He whispers, gently tapping his boyfriend’s cheek with his palm. The other man makes a surprised noise, his arms lifting up to protect his face, but Ethan continues to gently tap on Mark’s cheek. “Mark, wake up.”

“Why?” The other man whines softly, covering his face with his hands, trying to twist over onto his other side, but Ethan’s body is blocking it by being between his legs.

“Chicken is cooking in the oven, remember?”

With another whine, his boyfriend swiftly slaps his arms down onto his legs, and his eyes open, though they are lidded.

“There he is,” The goth teases with a small grin earning an eye roll from his love, but also a small smile. “Ready to finish cooking this recipe?”

“I guess,” His love says in a playfully bored tone.

As they return to the kitchen, Mark putting his Chica mug in the sink, Ethan carefully takes the chicken out of the oven with two oven mitts with multi-coloured cupcakes decorating the cloth.

He carefully sets the hot tray onto the oven, turning the oven off, then shutting the oven door and inspecting the chicken.

“It looks fully cooked,” He says with a small shrug, walking over to one of the cupboards to grab the cutting board.

“What if it isn't?” His love inquires in a teasing tone.

The goth turns to his boyfriend, a small smile on his lips. “Looks like we'll get salmonella, then.” They share a small laugh, and the goth grabs one of their many knives in a wooden block putting the knife and cutting board onto the counter.

“We really need to move that table next to this counter,” He muses glancing over at the squished wooden table in front of him behind their marble countertop that holds their other ingredients. “I don't know why you have that there.”

“It's an extra table,” Mark explains a little defensively, “and there is nowhere else to put it.”

Ethan arches one of his brows. “Can't you just get rid of it?”

“Too much work,” The carpenter responds, brushing the conversation off with a hand gesture. “I'll do it later.” The goth sighs softly, allowing the conversation to drop, and he carefully starts to cut up the chicken into cubes like the recipe calls for.

“Hey,” The goth starts softly, glancing up at his boyfriend between chops, “can you start mixing all of that into a bowl while I'm cutting this up?”

Mark nods and gets to work grabbing a large metal bowl, then putting all the ingredients into it, not paying too much attention to the measurements.

Once they are finished, Ethan dumps the chicken into the salad, eyeing it for a moment.

“That looks fucking disgusting,” The goth says bluntly earning a wheeze from his boyfriend. They share a look. “I mean, seriously, you  _ can't  _ think this looks appetizing, right?”

“It looks fine!” The carpenter tries, glancing down at their creation. “I mean… The-the dried cranberries are a little.. Uh.. Gross, but-” He cuts himself off by grabbing a little bit of the salad and putting in his mouth.

As he chews it, a look of surprise forms on his features. “Hey, it's not that bad!” He grabs another bite and offers it to Ethan with wide and prideful eyes and a small smile. “Here, try it!”

Hesitantly, the goth opens his mouth and allows his boyfriend to shovel their warm salad into his mouth. He chews slowly, his face scrunched up, but, slowly, it relaxes, though his eyes are still untrusting.

“I mean, it's fine…” He grumbles gently wiping his lips with the back of his fist. “But it's supposed to be cold. It has to sit in the fridge for an hour.”

“Then put it in the fridge,” His love teases, walking over to one of the cupboards and taking out cling wrap to put over the bowl. “But let me put this over the top of it first so it doesn't dry out.”

Mark wraps up the bowl carefully, and Ethan puts in the fridge immediately after it is wrapped.

“That is that,” His boyfriend says softly, earning a glance from the goth. His hands are resting on his hips, and he seems to be staring off into space. “So… What now?”

Ethan holds out his arms toward his love, and a pout forms on his lips. “I wanna hug,” He says in a small voice earning a partial smirk from his boyfriend.

“That's not very dominant of you,” His love teases, walking over to the other man and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Sometimes  _ I  _ want to be baby,” The goth says, twisting his head to the side to listen to his boyfriend’s heartbeat, and keeping a tight grip on the other man as if he would disappear if he let go


End file.
